VOISPER
VOISPER *'Nombre:' **VOISPER (Internacional) **보이스퍼 (boiseupeo) en Corea. **ボイスファー (Boisufā) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'VOISPER'?:' Es la unión de las palabra Voice + Whisper que en español significan Voz + Susurro. * Origen: '''Corea del Sur * '''Número de Miembros: 4 chicos * Debut: '02 de Marzo del 2016 * '''Fanclub: '- * 'Generos: '''R&B Contemporáneo * '''Agencia: 'Evermore Music (Corea del Sur). Carrera '''Pre-Debut Se reunieron durante su segundo año de secundaria. KangSan propuso hacer un grupo juntos, y los demás aceptaron. El cuarteto apareció por primera vez en la sexta temporada de la serie de talentos Mnet Superstar K bajo el nombre de North Incheon Nineteen. El cuarteto firmó un contrato con Evermore Music en enero de 2015. Para mostrar su madurez desde que participó en Superstar K, el nombre del grupo cambió a Voisper (Un acronimo de las palabras "voice" y "whisper"). Debut: 2016 Su formación fue anunciada el 16 de febrero de 2016, con un debut tentativo hacia finales de mes. Voisper es principalmente un grupo R&B, pero ha expresado su deseo de mostrar diversidad musical. El grupo hizo su primera actuación en el programa de música de SBS MTV The Show el 23 de febrero, donde realizó el single de debut "In Your Voice". Su single debut "In Your Voice" es una canción de R&B que consiste en una melodía "onírica", acompañada por un piano "dulce" y un "potente" tambor. Segundo Single: Summer Cold Voisper lanzó su segundo single "Summer Cold" el 17 de junio. "Summer Cold" es una balada que combina el sonidouna guitarra acustica con el de un piano. Tercer Single: Heart Antes de lanzar su primer mini-álbum, Voisper lanzó su tercer single "Heart" el 6 de octubre. Primer Mini Album: Voice + Whisper Su primer Mini Album "Voice + Whisper" y el sencillo principal "Learn to Love" fueron lanzados simultáneamente el 18 de noviembre. En "Voice + Whisper", se puede escuchar la canción "On & On", la cual incorpora rock moderno y música electrónica en su sonido. Integrantes center|600px De Izquierda a Derecha: Kwang Ho, Dae Kwang, Kang San & Chung Ki. *Kwang Ho (Vocalista) *Kang San (Vocalista) *Dae Kwang (Líder, Vocalista) *Chung Ki (Vocalista, Maknae) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum 'Single' Temas para Dramas * Don't Ask tema para Two Cops (2017) Programas de TV * Immortal Songs 2 (24.06.2017) (Ganadores junto a Jung Dong Ha) * Immortal Songs 2 Ep. 292 (25.02.2017) * (Arirang) Pops in Seoul (29.06.2016) Programas de Radio * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (01.12.2016) * K-Poppin' Junto a Matilda (ARIRANG RADIO) (5.9.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (01.09.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (04.07.2016) * (MBC) Live on Air (05.05.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (21.04.2016) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (16.03.2016) Concierto *'Voisper 1st Concert "Whisper" 2018' **12 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Veloso Hongdae Curiosidades * Modelos a seguir: Sweet Sorrow, Noel, Brown Eyed Soul, Boyz II Men, Jung Dong-ha y Kim Bada. * A diferencia de muchos grupos VOISPER se caracteriza por haberse creado por amistad de los miembros y no por su compañía. * Los 4 miembros empezaron a practicar canto juntos desde el segundo año de secundaria. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial *Fan Caffe Oficial Galería VOISPER 01.jpg VOISPER 02.jpg VOISPER 03.png VOISPER 04.jpg VOISPER 05.jpg VOISPER 06.jpg VOISPER 07.jpg VOISPER 08.jpg Videografía MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) In your voice(그대 목소리로 말해줘)|In Your Voice MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Summer Cold(여름감기)|Summer Cold MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Heart(넌 지금 어디에) Official Lyric Video|Heart MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Learn To Love(어쩌니)| Learn To Love MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Crush On You(반했나봐)| Crush On You MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Days Gone By(지난 날) - Original Song by Ryu Jae Ha(유재하)| Days Gone By MV VOISPER(보이스퍼) Save As(다른 이름으로 저장하기)| Save As M V VOISPER(보이스퍼) - Missing U(꺼내보면)| Missing U Categoría:Evermore Music Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016